1. Field of the Invention
The present invention has for its object a power apparatus, and particularly relates to a power apparatus presenting a low energy consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, with limited variations in efficiencies, the power delivered by a power apparatus is substantially proportional to the quantity of energy consumed in order to develop the said power. Normally this means that in order to obtain relevant performance it is necessary to develop high energy consumption. One type of solution to this problem takes into consideration the control of the efficiency; however in this case optimization cannot be carried beyond predetermined threshold values.
It has been accepted for centuries that different types of springs can be efficiently used as the components of machinery in many ways. Spiral springs are used to distribute mechanical power for various equipment such as antique clocks and toys. In every cycle of recharging, after the spiral spring has discharged the mechanical power out, the operation of the equipment is interrupted. The supply of mechanical power will not be continuous because the shaft of the spiral spring rotates in opposite directions during the processes of charging and discharging.
The scope of the present invention is to provide a power apparatus in which, in spite of extremely limited consumption, the developed power is surprisingly high.